


Mate

by my_own_reality



Series: The Realisations Of Sciles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Scott, Bisexual Stiles, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mates, Mating, Sciles, Scott and Stiles are Mates, Scott's Bisexual, Sex, Smut, relationship, sciles smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles were not the best at keeping secrets. Their plan, after bringing each other to oblivion on Scott’s sofa, had been to wait until the whole Liam situation was over to really start an established relationship. They lasted two hours</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Or, Scott McCall realising there may be some extra perks to this whole werewolf gig, though he never expected Stiles to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Scott and Stiles were not the best at keeping secrets. Their plan, after bringing each other to oblivion on Scott’s sofa, had been to wait until the whole Liam situation was over to really start an established relationship. They lasted two hours. Then they saw Lydia and she decided they were in a relationship for them. I mean, have you ever tried to say no to a banshee? In the end Scott thinks it was for the best. Now he gets to kiss Stiles whenever he wants and, really, who could ask for more?

They were at Scott’s house, cuddling on the sofa with copious amounts of junk food and a movie they weren’t watching. The film was background noise to their make out session, mouths slow and tongues lazy as hands slid over bodies. This side of their relationship was still new and Scott would describe them as very much in the honeymoon phase. Although inseparable before, the boys now spent almost every waking, and sleeping, moment together, exploring every inch of what they had craved for so long.

Stiles slid his hand up Scott’s shirt, long fingers gliding over toned chest and stomach while Scott’s fingers twirled languidly in Stile’s hair. They broke apart slowly, lips pulling at one another as they separated. Scott’s thoughts were sluggish, intoxicated on the touch and smell and taste of Stiles. Light flickered across Stiles’ cheek, milky white with a constellation of moles splattered across his jaw, eyes hooded in slow ecstasy. Scott didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

There was a slow burn in his chest, this heat that breathed and pulsed and reached for Stiles, bled from Scott’s skin to melt their souls together in a breath-taking symphony of light and heart and love. Lungs faltered, eyes met and they felt it, not Scott not Stiles but them, liked connecting pieces that never made sense apart. Lips met frantically, breath bleeding into breath as they shared even air, shared tongue and heart and soul and every fibre of their joined being, the very fabric of their existence knitting together in a warm patchwork.

“Mate,” Scott breathed through kisses and Stiles could do nothing but be taken in the hands of this shared ecstasy. 

Teeth grazed Stiles’ neck, a mark that he was Scott’s, that they were shared and taken and belonged to only each other. Hands were frantic, a need greater than even that first night as everything that defined them collided until there was not a single atom to divide them, until everything that made them different became everything that made them the same and they were suddenly whole without ever realising how empty they had been before.

Clothes scattered, not even an afterthought in the tide of need. They made it to the bedroom, tripping over every stair and carpet on their way but never separating, never stopping. Bruises purpled on skin as mouths bit and nipped and sucked on every inch of skin they can find and suddenly Scott was in Stiles and they were fucking like it was their first and last day on earth. The breath they shared was hot and heavy, their skin slick and they were holding nothing back, moaning and panting and screaming wordlessly as they fucked each other out of every coherent thought. Neither was sure where one started and the other began but it didn’t matter, they shared this, equals in this mutual oblivion that left them both shockingly breathless. 

They came with each other’s names on their lips, mouths agape and bodies arched and twisted in the grips of their cosmic ecstasy. They collapsed to the sheets, breathless and tired, mind and body drained of all energy, limbs tangled where they lay. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathed.  
“Yeah,” was all Scott could manage back.  
Minutes of silence floated between them as they tried to collect coherence in the wake of their oblivion.  
“So, mates. That’s a things.” Stiles thought it was definitely one of the better werewolf developments.  
“I guess so,” Scott grinned, looking at Stiles’ sweat soaked face beside him. He pushed their lips together, smile still splitting his face. “You realise what this means?” He said when they pulled apart.  
“What?”  
“You’re stuck with me now.”  
Stiles beamed, “I think I can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and I would love to take any requests anyone has.


End file.
